


The Fastest Girl in Town

by ChelleyPam



Series: Sirens [2]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleyPam/pseuds/ChelleyPam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Matheson gets a warm welcome home.  A 'Blackout Annies' one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fastest Girl in Town

**Author's Note:**

> The song is by Miranda Lambert, with a few lyrical tweaks to wrap it up nicely.
> 
> I just couldn't set Miles' little redhead from 'Blackout Annies' aside forever.

His time in the field had been long and grueling. He made it back to Philly tired to his bones and feeling every year of his age. 

_You've got the bullets, I've got the gun_   
_I've got a hankering for getting into something._

“Miles, welcome home, Brother.” 

He managed to return Bass' smile. It wasn't hard. He'd missed the son-of-a-bitch. “Good to be home.”

“Good to have you back. I told the staff to get you a bath ready once the runner came in to let us know you were crossing the bridge. Should be about ready.” Bass looked him over. “Take a few days to rest up before bothering with paperwork. I've got most of it from the field reports, anyway.”

“You know, times like this I almost believe your the nice guy you pretend to be.”

Bass chuffed and punched him lightly in the arm with one hand while handing him a glass of whiskey with the other. “Dick.”

“You know you missed me.” Miles downed the whiskey, grimacing at the bite. “Charlie here or working?”

“Working. Can't keep her off the stage. Half the republic is scandalized and the other half loves her for it.”

“You still okay with it?”

“My father gave me the best advice about marriage; If Mamma ain't happy, ain't nobody happy. So, as long as music and singing keeps her happy, I'm happy.”

Miles snorted. “You are so whipped.”

“Look who's talking.”

_I hit the bottle, you hit the gas_   
_I hear your '65 can really haul some ass_

He glared at his lifelong friend. “I'm not whipped.”

Bass arched a brow. “Really? I know a smoking hot red head who might disagree with that.”

His glare deepened. “Fuck off. I'll see you in the morning.” He snatched the bottle of Bass' favorite whiskey on his way out, just for spite. 

He frowned as he made it upstairs to his suite and closed the door behind him. He had days of road dirt and weariness on him and the tub of steaming water looked like heaven. He didn't bother to be neat, just stripped out of his uniform and dropped the discarded garments in the corner. He lowered himself into the water and firmly told himself that he was _not_ going to rush through his bath, get dressed and head over to Google Buzz. He didn't give a damn what Bass thought, he was _not_ whipped.

_I'm feeling frisky, you're feeling good_   
_I guess the whiskey is doing what it should_   
_I got the cigarettes, you got the lighter_   
_And when the sun goes down we'll start a little fire_

What the hell was he doing fooling around with a girl young enough to be his daughter, anyway? Heather was hot, fun and more flexible than she had a right to be. He was a battered old warhorse with joints that were getting stiff from the years and blood that was probably half alcohol by now. She could do a lot better with someone closer to her own age. Sure, Bass was only a few months younger than he, but he was aging better and he'd always kept that boyish charm from their youth, so him and Charlie didn't seem too odd. Well, other than she was his niece and he really didn't like to think of his best friend banging her on a nightly basis. 

_Ain't no use in trying to slow me down_   
_Cause you're running with the fastest girl in town_   
_Ain't you baby?_   
_I like 'em crazy_

Miles sighed and let his head fall back against the high back of the tub, allowing the water to ease the journey from his bones. Weeks of being in the field made him a bit jumpy, though. He hadn't even realized he'd carried his swords over to the tub with him until his arm shot out to take one up in response to the door of his room opening. A fair, heart-shaped face looked at the sword and the tension in his muscles, ready to spring out of the water and into battle. A russet brow arched in amusement over bright green eyes.

“Jumpy, much?”

Miles dropped the sword and sank back down. “Been sleeping with one eye open. You off tonight?”

“I am now. A little birdie told me my favorite general was back in town.”

He arched a brow at that. “What kind of birdie?”

“The Baker kind.”

He snorted. Jeremy must have run right over to see Jessamine the moment he got off his horse. He had no trouble with the concept of sharing his bed with someone that much younger than he. Now, if anyone was whipped, it was Jeremy Baker. Jessie had him wrapped around her little finger and a string tied around his dick. She tugged and he came running.

Miles studied her through half lidded eyes. He should tell her to go back to the bar. He should end this. She had her whole life ahead of her, she didn't need to waste her younger years on an old fool like him. But when he opened his mouth what came out was “You wearing that around a mob of drunk, horny soldiers?”

Heather grinned, her slender hands coming to rest on her hips which were covered, mostly, by a brief denim skirt that was fastened by buttons from waistband to hemline. Her long legs were accented by a pair of fuck-me heels and her top might have been painted on. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips. “Jealous?”

_My reputation follows me around._   
_Just makes me wanna give them more to talk about._

“Nah, I'm not jealous. Just worried about your safety.”

“That's sweet of you.” She moved her hands to her top and stripped it off. Miles watched as the pale skin of her stomach was bared. She wore a black bra that was trying valiantly to keep her in place. She let the top fall next to where he'd discarded his uniform and shook her curls out before she quickly divested herself of the belt-skirt. If she bent over in that thing her matching black panties would be displayed for all the world to see. 

He wasn't jealous. That wasn't jealousy over other men seeing her in that almost nothing shooting through his gut. That was....the whiskey. He'd drank it on an empty stomach. That was it.

Yeah. Right.

He watched as the ginger siren turned, giving him the opportunity to see her delicious body in profile, to pour him a generous serving of whiskey from the bottle he'd stolen from Bass' office. Her hips swayed with a seductive rhythm as she brought the glass over and knelt by the side of his tub. He reached for it, but she held it back with a coy smile. Heather dipped her finger into the whiskey, wetting it with the golden liquid, then rubbed it over his lips. He caught the finger in his mouth, sucking it clean, before she leaned in to do the same for his lips. 

_Let's go to town, for a little while_   
_I'll be wearing nothing but a tattoo and a smile_

She broke the kiss first, a teasing little smile on her lips. Miles growled and it only made her smile more. She banished it, schooling her face into a polite, if somewhat mischievous, expression and picked up a washcloth and the soap. He gave her the stern look that usually made soldiers quake in their boots. It had absolutely no effect on Heather. Either he was losing his touch or she was quite comfortable in the knowledge that he'd never really raise a hand to her. And he wouldn't. With her it was all bluster. 

After wrestling with the choice to either stay put or to get up and drag her over to his bed, Miles decided he'd rather be pampered for a bit. Besides, he was still dirty from the trip and he didn't like the idea of getting the road grime smeared over her soft, clean skin. He relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of her working him over, running the soapy cloth over his body with firm, slow strokes. She did it exceedingly well, the motions bring her in closer to him, brushing her breasts lightly against his arm or her breath ghosting over his neck or shoulders. His hips jerked as her hand sank under the water to run gently, teasingly over his cock. Her fingers, strong and slightly calloused from playing guitar, wrapped around his length with just enough pressure. He moaned as he thrust in counterpoint to her ministrations.

_Ain't no use in trying to slow me down_   
_'Cause you're running with the fastest girl in town_

That was as much teasing as he could stand. Miles stood up, the water sluicing off his skin. Heather was still kneeling by the tub, looking up at him with a hungry grin on her lips and green eyes flashing. He stepped out of the water and reached down. She let out a squealing laugh as he scooped her up and carried her over to the massive bed. He dropped her down onto it from high enough up that she bounced on the mattress a bit before he reached down, hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her skimpy black panties and all but tore them from her body. 

She curled up, her hands running up his chest, his neck and fingers curling into his hair. “Miss me?”

“Fuck yes.” He caught her lips with a snarling growl, swallowing her triumphant laugh. Let the little minx think she was the one winning in this. He knew he was the one on top in this relationship. The general with an entire militia under his command and the smoking hot beauty who welcomed him home with smiles, tender care and an eager hunger he was more than happy to fill. 

_I see the blue lights, we better run_   
_Throw out the bottle and I'll hide the gun_   
_If he pulls us over I'll turn on the charm_   
_You'll be in the slammer and I'll be on his arm_

He trailed his fingers up the inside of her leg until he could delve into her center. She was slick and hot, her hips bucking into his touch as a little whimper escaped her. “Miles, please.”

He smiled against the smooth skin of her neck. “Something wrong, baby?” The little minx had been teasing him from the moment she walked into his room. He could give a little of that back.

Her fingers tightened suddenly in his curls. A snarling growl that rivaled one of his own escaped her. “Damn it, Miles! I've had nothing but my hand to keep me company for the past three months. Move your ass!”

That hit him like a punch in the gut. Sure he'd been alone except for Rosie and her five sisters while in the field, but he'd never let himself think about what Heather was up to while he was away. She'd been unashamed of her sexual past before they'd met and she was every bit as voracious as any man her age. Though he had refused to think about it, he'd just assumed that she had other partners to keep her company when he wasn't home. 

That she hadn't...That she'd remained celibate in his absence...

Miles captured her mouth again, his kiss hungry and demanding. Possessive. To hell with the age difference. To hell with him being a battered old man. She made him feel young again. Made him feel like he was a twenty-something Marine on liberty again and convinced of his own immortality. 

He took himself in hand and guided his cock to her. She was tight and wet, fitting him like a glove as he pushed into her with one firm stroke. Her legs wrapped about his hips, the tall heels of her shoes pressing into the cheeks of his ass as she rocked her pelvis up to meet his. 

Heather wasn't a gentle girl. She bit and clawed and demanded. He'd have bruises on his collarbones from her teeth in the morning. Likely gouges on his back from her nails as well, though he didn't feel any pain. He thrust into her with firm strokes, each one scooting her a little further across the mattress. He reached between them, taking her clit between his fingers and teasing it roughly just for the joy of hearing the breathy sounds it wrung from her. Her body was wound tight, teetering on the brink of release. 

“Miles, please.” He smiled. He liked it when she begged for him to let her come. Almost as much as he liked watching her when she rode him. He teased her just a bit more, knowing he couldn't hold out much longer himself, then brought his lips down to brush lightly against her ear. 

“Come.” It was a soft order, but an order none the less. And she did. Her body clamped down around him as she cried out. He continued to move within her, relishing the feel of her until he couldn't keep himself back any longer. He let himself go, not even thinking to pull out this time, something inside of him wanting to lay claim to her. To mark her as his. Hell, he'd dress her in shirts with his name emblazoned across the front if he thought she'd do it. He was fairly certain she'd say it wasn't sexy enough for the stage.

He let himself collapse atop her, pressing her into the mattress with his weight. He was still taking deep breaths as he felt her arms come up around him and her lips ghosting against his jaw. 

“Welcome home, General.”

Miles smiled into her hair. “It's good to be home.”

_You got the bullets. I got a gun._   
_I got a hankering for getting in to something._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my drug of choice.


End file.
